


Happens every time

by Amledo



Category: 100 Books That Should Be Written (Tumblr), asexual pirate
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen, asexual pirate - Freeform, asexual pirate saves crew from sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amledo/pseuds/Amledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://reversingyourpolarity.tumblr.com/post/95315415994/uncanny-xmen-okay-but-a-story-about-an-asexualBased on Tumblr prompt here----></p><p> </p><p>An asexual pirate saves his crew from sirens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happens every time

He groaned and pressed his palms against his eyes. Every. Single. Time. Seriously, it was getting old.

With quickness generated by what amounted to years of practice, he unlocked the anchor and kicked the lever to drop it. At the same time he grabbed one of his crew mates around the middle and flung him away from the side.

With the heavy chain rattling against the side of the ship and their progress halting, he breathed a sigh of relief. At least this time he wouldn't have to ask them to shove the damn ship off the rocks. 

The next twenty minutes were spent tying various members of the crew into bits of rope and rigging. The captain had to be knocked unconscious. Again. All the while he wondered what on earth that music had to sound like. 

Only once he was certain that the crew was restrained did he drop one of the ashore boats and climb his way down into it. 

By the time he'd gotten them stopped the ship was only 50 yards from the rocks. The winged women were visible, sitting on the rocks. He knew them to be singing, oblivious to the passing ship, but he couldn't hear them.

Rowing the short distance proved to be little more than a moment or two of effort, and the tiny boat knocking against a loose piece of stone got their attention. Each of them cocked their heads, frowning as they looked between him and the ship.

"Hello ladies," he said as politely as he could manage.

"Greetings pirate, can we help you?" One said, seeming genuinely puzzled.

"Ummm...yeah pirate. Look, you don't have any specific orders to be crashing ships like ours, right?" He asked, feeling awkward that he had to ask. But governments had sent people like him to the Sirens before to negotiate just such a contract.

"Hmmm, no. We were just practicing. But if you want us to let you pass without peril it's going to cost you," another said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and smirking. 

"Of course," he acknowledged and lifted a bag from the little boat he had commandeered. This part he was used to. And if his crew ever questioned his habits of taking women's clothing, perfume, and makeup as loot he wasn't long from having to put it to good use.

"Oh my goodness! Is this really from London? It's stunning!" The first exclaimed as she lifted a frilly hat into her hands, twisting it to observe all the various decorations. 

"It is. And there's a matching muffler should you need it. Will this do?" He asked, casting the occasional eye back toward the ship. The rest of the crew seemed to be coming around. 

"Yes, I think it will buy you, say two hours?" The second Siren said obviously distracted by the new set of hair combs. He chuckled and bid them good day. 

Rowing back to the ship he caught wind of the crew grumbling. 

"Gonna be smug as hell for a week after this, he is."

"Still think it's weird. Not liking lasses or blokes."

He grinned. Pleased with himself indeed.


End file.
